Hearts of Steel/Hearts of Gold : Part 1"
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: A Sailor Moon/Mighty Orbots Crossover. Two Anime's meet...with the fate of the Universe at stake!


**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon meets The Mighty Orbots in...  
"Hearts of Steel, Hearts of Gold - Part 1"**

# # #

**Disclaimer:** This story is a fiction, written for the sole purpose of enjoyment for all, and is based on characters from "Beshoju Senshi Sailor Moon" and "The Mighty Orbots". Both series of characters are used here without intent of copyright infringement or gain of profit, as this story is written strictly for entertainment purposes only.

Sailor Moon and related characters are TM and Copyright of TOEI Studios/1994, and Naoko Takeuchi. 

The Mighty Orbots and related characters are TM and Copyright of TMS Entertainment and MGM/UA Entertainment/1986.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place some years after the defeat of Umbra in the Orbot's story line and sometime after the defeat of the final villain in Sailor Moon Super S. Therefore, please note the following plot points: 

1.) Commander Rondu has retired from the Galactic Patrol, so now Dea is the new Galactic Patrol Commander.  
2.) Usagi and Chibi-Usa still must their "Moon Crisis" transformation powers to become Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon.  
3.)The Sailor's now have their Planet Crystals, so they can use the "(sic) Crystal Power" transformations, and their new power attacks (Aqua Rhapsody, Flame Sniper, etc.)  
4.) For the duration of this story, I am using the Japanese names of the Sailor Moon characters. Here is the translation list, for those that still prefer to call them by the names used by DIC Animation Co.:

Usagi Tsukino / Serena  
Ami Mizuno / Amy  
Rei Hino / Raye   
Makoto Kino / Lita  
Minako Aino / Mina  
Chiba Mamoru / Darien  
Chibi-Usa / Reeny

One Final Note: This story was inspired by a long "bull" session one night between myself and my good friends (who are just as much "anime" nuts as I am), and one of them had lent me four tapes of "Mighty Orbots" episodes to watch. I often wonder what would happen if characters from one anime would happen to cross over into another character's universe, so with those tapes playing one long night, I came up with this story.

Much apologies to Ms. Takeuchi and the creators of Mighty Orbots if this fiction is not up to their approval, but I wrote this for MY enjoyment, and for others to see my writing style (or at least one of them).Enjoy the story! :)

**# # #**

**The 23rd Century....**

The future is a time of robots and aliens. Terrans have banded together, along with several of the peaceful members of the known galaxy, to form the United Planets. An organization that is here to promote peace and justice, along with the Galactic Patrol, a law enforcement arm that is made to stop crime the galaxy over, led by Commander Rondu and his daughter Dea.

However, a powerful criminal organization called Shadow, led by a massive cyborg computer Umbra, tried to destroy the United Planets and the Galactic Patrol, using the resources and sinister agents of alien races from all over the galaxy.

Eventually, Umbra and Shadow were defeated by an ingenious inventor named Rob Simmons, who created five special robots - secret members of the Galactic Patrol - who use their powers to fight for justice and truth, and, when times need it they can unite into a giant mega-robot of incredible power. Together, powerful Tor, versatile Bort, cunning Bo, elusive Bu, and Crunch, the metal-muncher, along with Rob's little assistant O-No, to form the team called Mighty Orbots.

However, even with the defeat of Umbra, Shadow is not totally gone, or forgotten...

#

"Attention Galactic Patrol, this is the _Gala Nova_! We are under attack by Shadow Ships in the Doranas Sector! Send help, now!"

The sleek starship knifed through the inky darkness of space, trying to shake the three dark ships following close in it's wake. Only built as a medium-class starliner, the ship was only just barely keeping ahead of the faster, angular ships that had jumped out of hyperspace, just moments after the Nova had entered the sector. The captain of the starship had been looking for a way to loose her pursuers for the last several light-years, and now, it looked like things were not looking good for her and her crew. Unless help arrived soon, they would be overtaken and captured by agents of Shadow.

"Bosun! How much farther until we reach the outer sensor range the GP base on Sigma-7?!? They have got to see what is happening out here!"

"Nearly two parsecs, Cap'n! We won't be able to reach the picket ships of the base before those Shadow ships close on us!"

The captain slapped the console in front of her in frustration, scowling behind the protective faceplate of her helmet. "We need more speed! Engine Room, you have give us all the neo-proton power that you can't spare! We have to get within range of the patrol ships that are guarding Sigma-7, or those Shadow ships will have us, and the cargo!"

Just then, the lead ship of the enemy trio fired a pair of magnetic grapple-rays. They slammed into the rear quarter of the ship, latching on to it's ferrasteel structure like twin leeches. The impact made the ship shudder, as if a massive foot had kicked it.

"Ugh! Boson, report!"

The crewman looked up from his status board. "They've locked a grapple onto us, Cap'n! We can't knock it loose!"

"Turn Evasive! Get us away from those grapples!" the ship-Captain barked.

"We can't shake those magnetic rays, Cap'n! They've got us locked in tighter than a pnemo-seal on a airlock!" the helmsman replied 

"We have to try! Give me full power to the thrusters, now!" When the ship reacted sluggishly, she shouted into the comm-system, "We just have to break free! Main Engineering! Give me more neo-proton power, NOW!"

A voice replied from one of the comm-screens, "Captain, we're pushing the ship's power core to the red line now! Any more, and we'll slag the main power conduits and fry the crystal interchanger!"Another pair of "THUMPS!" resounded through the space-frame of the ship, heralding the addition of the other two Shadow ships locking onto the Galiga Nova. 

At that point, the ship-comm crackled to life, revealing the hideous face of the commander of the lead Shadow ship as he leered at the captain in smug satisfaction. "You are in the grasp of Shadow, Terran! Surrender and prepare to be boarded!"

The captain was at a loss. If Shadow captured the cargo, then they would have access to a weapon that could render the Galactic Patrol from ever stopping them from ruling the galaxy. But, as a commercial ship, they didn't have any weapons to challenge one Shadow ship, much less three.

"What shall we do, Cap'n? Shall we surrender?" the Boson asked.

The Captain glared at the face of the Shadow agent, her crystal blue eyes turning into shards of ice. "Mr. Carpem, distribute blasters to the rest of the crew, and prepare to repel boarders!"

The alien sneered, "You will regret defying the will of Shadow, Human!"

As the two flanking came in to back up the first ship's approach to the side of the cruiser, the leftmost ship was suddenly wreathed in a corona of blue energy. It quickly began to become encased in a chunk of solid ice, frozen into immobility by an unknown source. Before anyone could react further, a voice broke in over the comm-circuits, sounding for all the world as if the speaker was giving a cheerful welcome:

"Attention! Galactic Patrol Starship...this is the Commander of the Mighty Orbots! We're here to render assistance!"

At that, six streaks of light emerged from near-space and made for the penned-in starship. Eventually, they formed into five different robots, who had with them a small, yet powerful Beamcar, which in turn was holding the human responsible for the one force that had so far been able to aid the Galactic Patrol with it's battle with Shadow.

The Captain let out a heavy sigh of relief amid the cheers of her crew. "Mighty Orbots... thank Goodness!" She quickly composed herself to reply, "Commander, this is the _GPS Gala Nova_! We are carrying sensitive cargo for the GP base on Sigma-7, and those Shadow ships must not be allowed to get their hands on it!"

"Don't worry, Captain. Mighty Orbots have everything under control! Tor! Bort! Take out that other ship! Bo and Krunch will take the one that's frozen, while Bu, O-No and I will handle the last one!"

"Roger, Rob!"

"Gotcha, Rob!"

"Will do, Rob!"

"*CRUNCH-GULP!* Okay!"

"I'm with you, Rob!"

With that, the five robots split off into three groups, each one flying towards one of the three vessels that were only now beginning to realize the threat that was facing them. This was the feared group that had defeated Shadow and Umbra in the past: the scourge of all evil, Mighty Orbots! Not waiting to free their companion, the remaining ships peeled off to engage the Orbots. In seconds, they were intermixed in a millrace around the liberated ship.

The second Shadow ship tried to outdistance the two robots that were following it, but Tor was on top of it in seconds, using his brute strength, the burly robot soon had a wide hole in the engine's hullmetal, causing it to leak thruster mass and fuel. "That should slow you down. Hey, Bort! Give these guys a taste of their own medicine!"

Disabled, the stricken ship floundered right into Bort, who was reforming into a set of gravity-clamps to warp the ship's control surfaces, and to hold them as tightly as their grapple rays had held the civilian starship.

"That'll hold you for a while, I... I think!" Bort said. No matter what the crew inside did, they could not escape. "Do you think w-w-we should help the others?"

Tor smacked his metal hands together, saying, "I think they have it well in hand! Come on, lets get this one cracked open and round up the Shadow slugs inside!"

Meanwhile, Bo and Krunch approached the frozen ship. The crew inside had begun to try to cut it's way out using a laser, while it's engines had burned their way through the thick ice. Bo said to her companion, "Oh no you don't! Krunch, take care of that laser!" 

The big robot smacked his metal lips, eyeing the large laser cannon that was still firing. "Slurp! YUM! I like a LIGHT lunch!" With that, he dove in and began to rip sections of the weapon off to stuff them into his mouth, chewing them down and swallowing the metal and components.

"Good work, Krunch! Now let's cool those engines down!" Using her elemental power, Bo hit the ship again with a beam of icy energy. In seconds, the engines were frozen solid to the core, and nothing the crew could do could restart them again.

Meanwhile, Rob and Bu were chasing the remaining ship over and around the _Galiga Nova_'s hull. When the agents inside realized that they were now outnumbered, the remaining ship turned and fled, quickly outpacing the car-ship and Bu, who had tried to use her power to reel it in on a magneto beam.

"Rob, I can't hold it!" Bu said, looking to her creator for help. "It's moving too fast!"

"Let it go, Bu," The Orbot-Commander said. "Let's get back and help the others round up the crews from those other two ships. I'm sure Commander Dea back at Headquarters will want to get all the information they can out of them."

Returning to the others, they soon had all the Shadow crewmen removed from their defeated ships. With no other place to take them, Rob contacted the captain of the Gala Nova so she could take the prisoners aboard to take them to the GP-base on Sigma-7. "We have plenty of room in our brig to hold them, Commander," Drena replied. "Bring them aboard, and then come to the bridge when you're done discharging your prisoners."

"Will do, Captain. Orbots, let's get these Shadow agents aboard, before that last ship comes back for more," Rob ordered.

"Do you really thing Shadow will come back, Rob?" Bu sounded worried.

Rob replied, "I'm hoping that the presence of Mighty Orbots will prevent them or any other Shadows from trying to get the cargo."

# # #

Soon, Rob and the Orbots were allowed on the bridge, where the captain of the ship was making sure everything was secure before turning in her chair to meet them. "Mighty Orbots...welcome aboard!" she said with a smile.

Moving to the front of the group, Rob removed his helmet, shaking out his curly blonde hair before introducing himself. "Captain, I am Commander for the Mighty Orbots, and these are Tor, Krunch, Bort, Bo, Bu and O-No. It's an honor to be aboard your ship."

"The honor is all mine, Commander. I am Captain Drena Starbreeze," she replied. While a young woman of considerable stature and grace, it didn't take a genius to see the steel behind her beautiful face. "I thank you for your swift assistance. It was fortunate that you happened to be in the same sector to come to our aid."

"The Orbot's and I were just leaving Sigma-7 after helping the Base Commander with a damaged satellite," Rob explained. "We were on our way back to Earth when we heard your SOS."

"My thanks again," Drena said. "Another moment later, and Shadow would have seized our ship and gotten the cargo."

"Just what exactly is your cargo?" Bo asked pertly, being the wisecracker of the five robots. "Ever since Shadow was defeated, they've been awfully quiet, and they don't attack a commercial ship without a good reason."

"It would be better to show you than tell you. Boson, have Mr. Stark take the con while I show the Orbots our cargo." Drena stood and motioned for Rob and his companions to follow. "It's only fair that you get to see it, before the scientists at Sigma-7 lock it away for all time."

Together, the captain and the Orbots marched down to the vast cargo hold, just below the maid deck of the ship. Normally filled with all sorts of cargo and supplies, this bay was only taken up by a gigantic, sealed cylinder.

"Oh-NO! That's one of the old duranium-cylinders built on Earth! The Galactic Patrol uses those for either highly-explosive materials or for large machinery!" commented little O-No, Rob's personal assistant robot.

"Gee, for something that big, it must hold a lot of explosives." Tor observed.

"Normally, that would be the case. But, what we are carrying in her is just as dangerous as one-thousand tons of explosives, or anything else so destructive, for that matter," Drena commented, palming the security lock so the outer doors could open for them. The large doors swung open slowly, revealing a mass amount of space inside, occupied by a small, boxy looking device seated in the center of the cylinder floor.

Tor looked puzzled. "Kinda small to be any threat, huh?"

Bo was not impressed. "You mean we saved your ship from Shadow... for this?!?"

"Trust me when I sayyou did more than save my ship," Drena countered. "Moreso, you saved Shadow from gettingthis." Depressing a control on the device's surface, Drena stood back to let the Orbots look inside. There, seated on a anti-gravity pad, lay a large, glowing crystalline mass.

"Ooooo! How Pretty!" Bu exclaimed, her eyes reflecting the crystal's orange color.

"W-W-W-Wow! That's incredible! Bu-Bu-But, what is it?" Bort asked.

"This is probably one of the greatest discoveries of this Century, and quite possibly also one of the greatest mysteries as well," Captain Drena explained "This mass of unknown elements was dubbed by the explorer team that found it as "McGuffin Stone", and with good reason."

Rob's curiosity was piqued. "A McGuffin Stone?! I'd heard of some rumor about it being found near a quantum star! Amazing!"

O-No asked, "Just what exactly does it do, to the extent that Shadow agents are willing to attack a civilian transport to get it?"

Drena smiled, "It's better to show you than to explain, Commander. Go up to the stone, and think of something you want. Anything at all."

Rob looked at the Orbots in slight confusion, then followed the captain's directions. Stepping over to the glowing stone as he thought of something; something that he as Rob Simmons needed to continue his research on robotics: a three-die tordial winder. As soon as he thought it, a flicker of light snapped out from the stone, and like magic, the very tool materialized in the air before him.

Nearly frozen in shock, Rob nevertheless reacted and caught the tool before it fell to the deck. "Amazing! It's real!"

The Orbots were looking on in surprise. "Wow!" "Amazing!" "Incredible!"

"Can it work for anyone?" Bu asked.

"Yeah! Can it make lunch?" Crunch queried, licking his metal lips.

O-No gave Crunch a disgusted look. "Cruunnch!"

Drena nodded, smiling at the exchange. "It works for anyone that gets close enough to the stone. It was named for a legendary device that supposedly changed reality for whoever possessed it, and since it's discovery, the council of United Planets decided it was too powerful to just leave in a lab somewhere, so it's going to be locked up in the maximum security vault on Sigma-7. There, a Kerinian-Steel box will keep it from reacting to the thoughts of anyone in the facility."

"B-Bu-But, why not let the council let other worlds us it? With that kind of power, we could solve all of the galaxy's problems with no trouble." Bort asked.

Rob turned grim. "Because that stone is too great a temptation for people like those who still support Shadow."

"Oh-NO! With the McGuffin Stone, Shadow could make a giant fleet of ships... or summon up cosmic disasters to threaten all of the peaceful planets of the galaxy!"

"Or... even rebuild Umbra," Rob added with a serious note in his voice, "and make him so powerful, I'm not sure we could stop him!"

"You are right, Commander. Which is why we need to get to Sigma-7 as soon as we can." Drena said firmly. "Before Shadow can launch another attack."

Suddenly, the door to the cargo hold burst open, and six of the Shadow aliens that had been captured rushed in. The reptilian thugs grabbed the captain, and were leveling wicked looking blasters at Rob and O-No. "Do not move, Galactic Patrol!"

"Oh-NO!" squeaked O-No. "It's those Shadow Agents!"

"How did they get out of the security block!?" Bu gasped.

"Foolish Terrans!" hissed the lead thug: a tall, reptilian creature who had taken the initiative to seize Drena. "We allowed ourselves to be captured, so we could get close to this incredible crystal! We smuggled in weapons, and used them to break out of your detention cells and to overpower the crew. Now, we'll take that crystal and use it to rebuild the former glory of Shadow!"

Drena was livid, trying to break free from her captors. "How DARE you! Release me at once!"

"Silence, Terran! Numbers 2, 4 and 6! Get the crystal and take it to the shuttle-bay! The fools left one of our ships there, so we'll make a clean getaway before we deal with these heroes... these Mighty Orbots!" Quickly, three of the aliens moved in, taking the crystal from it's container, while the others kept the Orbots covered.

"You won't get away with this! Mighty Orbots will stop you!" Rob said bravely.

The lead thug laughed. "Don't count on it, Terran! I've set the ships neo-proton engine to chain-react, and it will explode in a few minutes! And we'll be taking the captain here as a hostage, so that no other Galactic Patrol ships will think of stopping us from reaching the Shadow Star!"

As the three creatures carrying the crystal moved past the Orbots, no one expected Crunch to suddenly lurch forward to try to wrestle the McGuffin Stone away from them. After a short struggle, one of the aliens hit the burly robot with a concentrated blast from it's weapon. Crunch was thrown back against Tor, who moved to catch him before he was thrown through the bulkhead.

Before Rob or the other Orbots could react, the leader cocked his weapon and leveled it at Drena's head. "Try anything again, Orbots, and the captain will suffer!" The alien leader motioned towards the duranium-cylinder. "Get inside the duranium container, NOW!"

Unable to do much of anything, the Orbots and Rob filed into the cylinder, watching helplessly as the aliens sealed the chamber behind them and locked it tight.

"Now," the thug chortled, "to the ship, quickly! We must be far away before this ship explodes. We'll take the crystal back to our master's resting place, and with it, Umbra will be reborn!" the lead thug cackled.

As the aliens shuffled down the corridors to the shuttlebay, Drena was indignant. "What about my crew?? You can't leave them aboard this ship, when it is about to explode!?!"

"Fool! We have them placed aboard the ship before we came after you and the crystal! They will make good slaves for Lord Umbra, after he is restored to his former glory!" the alien explained, hustling his cronies and the captain along faster, hoping to gain the ship before the starliner exploded.

#

Back in the cylinder, Tor was trying with all of his might to get the door open. "WHEW! Not even my strength can budge this metal!" he panted.

Not long after the aliens had left the cargo bay, Rob and the others - except for Crunch, who was still unconscious - tried to find a way clear of the cylinder. Bo and Bu tried their powers, but nothing could affect the duranium metal surrounding them. Bort tried to drill, cut, and laser his way through, but not even his versatile shape-forms could make a dent.

"It's no good! I can't get the right shape to punch through!" he moaned.

"Nothing we can do is working!" Bo said in despair.

"Oh-NO! We have to get out of here! If Shadow gets the McGuffin Stone back to where Umbra was..." O-No was saying.

"It will be bad for the entire galaxy! But, it's bad for us if we can't get off this ship before it explodes! We have to find a way to get free" Rob said. "I'm almost sure the duranium metal will withstand the ship exploding, but we'd still better get out as fast as we can!"

"Especially since we don't know how much air is in here," O-No said with concern. "We don't need to breathe, but you do, Rob!"

Bu looked hopeful, saying, "Can't we join up as Mighty Orbots and force our way out of this place?"

Rob shook his head, "Not without the Beamcar, besides we don't have enough room inside this cylinder to complete the full transformation!"

"And Crunch is still out cold." O-No said.

Just then, Crunch opened his eyes and groaned. "Eeerrrrgggh!"

"Crunch!" Rob and O-No were at his side at once. "Are you all right???"

"Oh-NO, Crunch! What were you thinking??? Trying to get the McGuffin Stone away from those guys?"

Crunch simply smiled, and made a muffled, "Mmphrug!", just before he opened his mouth and reached inside to extract a fist-sized chunk of pale, glowing orange light. "Hehheheheh! Tasty!"

"Crunch! You got a piece of the McGuffin Stone!" Rob shouted in surprise.

"All right!" Tor crowed. "I knew that big metal-mouth of yours was good for something!"

"But, what good is that little piece going to do us?" Bo asked.

Rob took the stone from the burly robot gingerly. "If it still has the properties of the whole stone, then we can use it to get ourselves free. We could possibly get back to Sigma-7 before those goons get too far away!" Motioning the other Orbots in close, Rob held the crystal piece in his cupped hands. "Everyone concentrate on us getting out of here, and to a place where we can do the most good for Earth!"

#

Shortly afterwards, the Shadow agents, with Drena Starbreeze and her crew as their prisoners, rocketed away from the doomed starliner and made their way towards the depths of space.

"Set course for Lord Umbra's planet!" ordered the lead thug. "Soon, Shadow will return him to his rightful place, and Umbra will rule the galaxy forever!"

"You'll never get away, you miscreant! The Mighty Orbots will stop you!" Drena spat, trying to break from where they had strapped her to a chair on their bridge.

The alien leader cackled evilly, his eyes glittering at the bound human. "Oh, I think not..." He motioned to one of the ship's view-screens, which was showing a view of the _Gala Nova_. As Drena watched in horror, the ship began to give off explosions all along her hull, just before the starship blew apart into fiery fragments.

"As you can see, not even Mighty Orbots can stop us now! They've been reduced to cosmic dust! AHahahahahah!"

Drena looked on, watching as the remnants of her ship spun outward into the blackness of space. For her, it seemed that the universe was falling apart before her eyes. Without the Orbots, she wasn't sure that even the Galactic Patrol could stand up to Shadow now, not with the McGuffin Stone now in the grip of his agents of evil.

She thought there had to be something she could do . . . anything at all to keep this madness from happening. But, for the time being, she had to just remain calm, and bide her time . . .

**# # #**

**The 20th Century...**

It was another typical morning for Usagi Tsukino and her friends. Mamoru had offered to take the girls out for a day at the Imperial Gardens, and Usagi and Chibi Usa were not about to let such an opportunity slip away. Even though the others would be tagging along. The night before, they all agreed to meet at Rei's temple on Cherry Hill, so that they could all leave together.

As usual, Usagi was late in getting there.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako had arrived minutes ahead of Mamoru, and with Rei they waited for a few moments more until Usagi and Chibi-Usa appeared, running for all they were worth up the steps that led to the courtyard of the temple.

"It's about time, Usagi! Why are you always so late!?" Rei grumped.

Puffing for breath, Usagi still had energy to retort, "Not... my fault... I didn't... have my alarm... set!"

Ami interjected, "I guess it's just something Usagi will have all her life. After all, habits usually are set at an early age."

Mamoru simply hid his smile, then nodded to the bus stop at the foot of the hill. "We'd better get going, everyone. The Gardens won't stay open all night."

"Great! I heard the Gardens have a long history behind them." Ami said.

"I'd rather go there to see the flowers. They always have some of the best blooms in the entire city." Makoto replied. "I can never seem to get those kind of flowers in my garden at home."

Together, the group walked down the steps, everyone falling into the usual talk and conversation that usually came about whenever they got together. Just then, Minako happened to look up, noticing something in the sky behind them. "Hey, everyone! Look at that!"

Turning around, Usagi and company looked up, watching as a blazing orange light began to flare up in the clouds.

"What do you suppose that is?" Usagi asked, clearly awestruck by the light.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's moving towards the city!" Mamoru observed.

"Hey, look! Five bits of it just broke off!" Makoto said, pointing as five parts fell away from the main source of the light. "They'll hit the city, but, the rest of it is headed this way... OH NO! It's going to hit the temple!!"

"Rei's grandfather isn't going to like this! He and Chad left for a few days to go to a retreat in the country!" Ami said, watching as the orange light got closer and closer.

"Come on! If that light is being generated by a falling object, we need to stop it before it hits the temple! We need to transform, right now!" Rei said, dashing back up the steps to the temple.

"Oh, right! I was just going to suggest that!" Usagi responded. Together, the five girls sprinted towards the temple steps. Not once thinking of who might see them on the street below, they reached for their Power Wands, while Usagi and Chibi-Usa reached for their broaches to trigger their incredible transformation.

"Mercury Crystal Power... Make UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power... Make UP!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power... Make UP!"

"Venus Crystal Power... Make UP!"

"Moon... Crisis... Make UP!" As one, the five girls shed their former identities, turning into their alter egos - former princesses of a kingdom long since gone from the universe - Sailor Moon and her companions, the Sailor Scouts!

"Hurry! We have to stop that object before it hits!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Does anyone have an ideas as to just HOW??" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Mercury was already moving. "Venus! Let's use our powers to slow it down!"

Venus nodded, "Great idea! Let's do it!" Together, the two girls took aim at the descending object, and let fly with their powers.

"Venus... Love-Me CHAIN!"

"Shabbon... SPRAY!" 

The object was surrounded by the blue stream of bubbles, while a long stream of heart-shaped links wrapped around the light, constricting it until they came to rest on the object in the center of the light. Concentrating, both Sailors forced the object to slow down just enough for them to redirect it away from the temple.

Sailor Moon cheered, "They're doing it! Hurray!"

"They'll need some help to get it completely down!" said Jupiter, deciding to lend her hand in. "Jupiter... Oak Evo-luTION!" Suddenly, a shower of glowing green leaves sprang forth from her fingers, filling the space between the ground and the now trapped object. Together, with the other two Scout's powers, they acted as a cushion to let the object crash softly to the ground.

Finally, it was down, and the Scouts quickly crowded around it.

"Well! Will you look at that?" Venus commented.

"Who-who is it?" Sailor Moon asked, looking down at the form of a young man, looking barely older than Mamoru was, now resting on the earth before them. He was dressed in what appeared to be a space suit of some kind, complete with a helmet. He appeared to be alive, just unconscious.

Mars shrugged. "Whoever he is, looks like he arrived here not by his own choice."

Chibi Moon noticed something in his hand. Bending down, she pried it loose from his fingers, revealing a chunk of heavy orange crystal. "Look! He was holding this!"

Ami took the crystal and turned it over in her hands. "Whatever it is, it feels like nothing I have ever seen. It's heavier than any crystal I know about."

Jupiter frowned. "He looks like an astronaut. Perhaps he found the crystal in space?"

Just then, Mamoru was shouting to them from over by the temple, "Oi! I think something else fell from the sky too! It hit the ground over here!"

Mercury and Mars dashed over to where he was standing. There, they found something had indeed fallen into on of the other, unused rooms of the temple, causing one of the walls to cave in.

Mars was beside herself. "Oh, great! Grandpa is going to have a fit when he sees this!"

Mercury gingerly stepped into the ruin of the room beyond, trying to see what had caused the impact. Unable to see in the dim room, she switched on her Virtua-Visor to use it's enhancement capabilities. Suddenly, she spied the cause. "Hey! Look at this!" She motioned Mars forward, and together, they reached down to remove the object she found, and brought it out into the sunlight.

By then, the other Scouts had come over, bringing the unconscious man with them, He was soon forgotten as they saw what the other two Scouts were holding.

"What is THAT?" Venus asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"It looks like... a girl?" Chibi Moon commented. "But, it... it... it's made of METAL?!?"

**# # #**

**A Couple of Hours Later . . .**

Elsewhere in the city, several people where grouped around the impact site of one of the other five bits that had fallen from the sky. This one happened to be near a construction site...

"What do you make of it?"

"Is it something from the Space Authority?"

"Well, whatever IT is, I hope someone comes and stops IT... before it eats the entire city!"

Down in the impact crater, Crunch was doing what came naturally; eating all the metal he could find, to get his energy level up. Somehow, he had become separated from the others, and was doing what his programming told him to do. He was totally unaware that he was not in the 23rd century anymore, and that his actions had drawn a crowd.

Before anyone could react to him, A large blue vehicle suddenly drove up, along with a strange looking car in front of it. The driver of the car emerged, wearing a sort of official uniform, making it's way to the front of the crowd. "Ah, good! It wasn't damaged when it crashed." the driver said. Turning to one of the construction site foremen, she flipped an official badge at him and said, "I'm with the Special Branch of the Space Authority. That is one of our experimental mining robots that got lost when a platform off of one of our satellites broke off and fell to earth. I'm here with a to take it back."

The foreman was relieved. "Well, please do it soon, before it eats all of the metal beams from today's work load!"

"Right! Thank you for your cooperation, sir." Turning back to the big vehicle, she shouted, "Release the lifter, and let's get this back to headquarters!"

The side of the vehicle opened, and a bigger robot lumbered off, walking down to the metal-munching one in the pit. As it approached, it reached out to grab Crunch, who was now realizing he was not alone, looked up from a mouthful and grinned, "Hiya, Tor! You wanna bite?"

Tor made a hissing sound. "Quiet! You want those people to think we can talk! We've got to get out of here, so keep hushed!" Picking his companion up, Tor turned and headed back to the vehicle, where he pushed the tubby robot into the back and he himself climbed in after him.

Once secured, the door closed, and the driver of the first vehicle thanked the crowd for their cooperation before returning to her seat in the car, and the two drove off, quickly leaving the crowd behind. Once safely away, Bu shucked their disguises and Bo sighed, "WHEW! That was a close one! Is everyone all right back there?"

The intercom came alive, revealing Tor and Crunch in the back. "We're all right. Although I'm still confused. My sensors tell me we're on Earth, but this is nothing like the Earth I know."

Bort, who was the large vehicle Bu and the others were riding in, added, "I'll say. There's no hovercars, no starports, no aliens... and no robots!"

"I know, I know! It's as if we went back in time or something, " Bo replied, a little out of her element herself. "Well, wherever or WHENever we are, we have to find Rob and O-No. Rob could tell us where we are."

"But, where are we going to start looking for them?" Bu asked.

Tor spoke up from the back section of Bort, "Maybe if we try to find that chunk of the McGuffin Stone! Rob was holding it when we went through that funny light-gate thingy that brought us here."

"I can do that!" Bort said. He changed part of the dashboard of the vehicle into a high-level sensor panel, and a dish-antenna popped up on the top of the cab. Immediately, he began to get some readings. "Hey, HEY! I'm getting something. It's not that fragment, but I have got a lock on O-No!"

Bo nodded, "Then lets go there. Maybe Rob is with O-No."

"And if he is," Tor said. "maybe he has that stone-thingy, and we can use it to get back to Galactic Patrol! Let's go!"

# # #

Back at The Temple, the Scouts had returned to their former selves, and had brought the unconscious man and the metal girl into the temple. They were pondering on what to do with them, while Ami was using her computer to take some readings on the strange piece of crystal.

"Whoever he is," Minako was saying, "he sure is handsome!"

"Yeah, but I still wonder where he came from?" Rei replied. "I mean, a guy just doesn't drop out of the sky, just like that!"

Makoto, who had carried the man inside, happened to find his indenticard, and was studying it. "According to this, his name is Rob Simmons, attached to the Special Research Branch of the Galactic Patrol..."

"Galactic Patrol?? That sounds like the name of a TV show!" Usagi commented.

"Maybe so, but this card says he's part of it, and... look at this! The expiration date on this card is set in the year . . . 2247???" This drew a collective gasp from the others.

"What?? That's in the... the 23rd Century!" Rei exclaimed in disbelief.

"That doesn't seem possible! How could someone from the future end up here, in Modern Day Tokyo?" Usagi asked.

"Chibi-Usa came to us from the future. Perhaps this man came from a time beyond that?" Mamoru reasoned.

"That seems impossible," commented Minako, "but, there has to be a way to find out."

Ami looked up from where she was scanning the crystal. "Well, we can't get any answers from this," she stated, pointing to the strange orange crystal. "I can't seem to find anything about this crystal. It's as if it is so alien, no Earth-based technology can make sense of it. But, I am sure that this is what caused the light in the sky, and it might be what brought our strange friend from the future . . . I'm just not sure how."

Mamoru joined her over by her computer, where the metal girl had been set down. "What about our little friend here, Ami-chan?"

Ami turned to face it. "On this I am sure. It's some kind of robot, but the technology is so advanced I can only assume it too is from the future."

Usagi and the others turned to face it. "Can you make it work again?"

Ami began hooking up her computer, after disconnecting it from the scanner. "I think so, but I am not sure my system will be compatible with it." After a quick search, she found an access port on the little robot's back. "I'll try to restart it with a simple power boost program." After securing the control leads from her computer to the port, she returned to the keypad and began to activate the program.

Everyone watched in silence as Ami fiddled with the controls on her keypad. She frowned for a bit, then brightened, "Ah, I think I found it!"

The control panel inside the metal figure flashed briefly, then glowed weakly as Ami's computer fed it more power.

Checking her readings, Ami frowned again. "It is working . . . but it will take some time for the systems to fully come online."

Just then, something gave the entire temple building the shakes, making the window frames rattle, and the floors tremble. The metal girl fell over with a loud CLANG, making Ami shriek!

"What is that?? An earthquake?!?" Makoto shouted.

"I don't think so," Mamoru was saying. "It feels too low powered to be an earthquake!"

"Let's not take any chances, in case it DOES become more powerful!" Rei said, motioning to the open door. Mamoru stopped and pulled Rob - still unconscious - to his shoulders to carry him out.

Everyone followed her out, except for Ami, who remained trying to get the little robot up so she could move it outside as well. At the last moment, she remembered her computer, and tried to see if she could speed up the power up process.

#

The Orbots were running up the hill behind the temple, where Bort - now using a portable version of the scanner they had been using - had told them to head for, since that was where the readings for O-No had been the strongest. "O-No is in that building, just ahead!" he told the others, "I just know it!"

"Fine! We'll get her and find Rob and the fragment of the McGuffin Stone and find a way home." Bo said, trying to keep the larger members of their team in sight. Tor and Crunch had gone ahead, while Bort, Bo and Bu followed just moments behind the two larger robots.

Suddenly, Bort skidded to a stop when his scanner began to beep loudly. "H-H-Hey, Look! The scanners picked up the fragment of the McGuffin Stone!" he told the others.

Bo and Bu looked relieved. "Great! At least we can collect that rock, so we can use it to return home," the trickster Twin commented.

"But, will it work for us like it did before? We can't get send somewhere else again like before." Bu added.

"I've been thinkin' about that," Bort replied, "and, I think I've got an idea..."

#

Just moments before, Tor and Crunch had crested the hill, and were at the back gate of the temple, entering the courtyard at a fast jog. 

"Hey, we'd better slow down, Crunch," Tor commented, seeing how their running was rattling the nearby buildings. They slowed down enough to take in their surroundings, eyeing the ancient statues and the wood and paper frame of the temple.

"Wow! Can you imagine, Crunch? These people are making buildings out of such flimsy material!" he queried his companion.

Crunch simply nodded, but began to eye one of the lion-statues on the temple steps with a hungry eye. "Yummy! Looks like good stone. Crunch LOVES rock candy!" He had stepped up to the statue and was just about to take a bite, when a piercing scream tore through the air.

"AAAIEEEEE!"

Tor whipped around, spying a group of young females as they were emerging from a doorway in the temple. One of them - one with long black hair - had been the one screaming, and now she was pointing furiously at Crunch! "He's trying to eat the temple!?!?!"

"Oh-Boy! I think your metal mouth is gonna get us into big trouble this time!" Tor said, stepping forward to try to make the girl see they meant no harm.

"Look out! That one's gonna attack!" one of the other girls said, this one a tall, brown haired girl. To Tor's surprise, she surged forward and grabbed his outstretched hand and, with an incredible show of skill, she used the big robot's weight to throw him to the ground.

"OOF!" he said, his metal body making a racket as it hit the stone paving of the courtyard.

Just then the rest of the Orbots appeared, pausing in shot at the scene before them. "Uh-oh! I think Tor and Crunch were spotted!" Bu said in a very worried voice.

"Uh-Oh! Just what I was afraid of!" Bo sighed in exasperation, motioning the others forward. "Come on! The boys need our help!"

"Don't you think we'd better stop them?" Bort asked.

"We'd better, before Tor REALLY hurts one of them by accident!" Together, the three stepped forward, just as Mamoru appeared at the doorway himself, carrying Rob draped over his shoulders.

"Wait! It's Rob!" Bu shouted, pointing to where their inventor was hanging draped over a human male's shoulders.

Drawn to her shouts, Usagi and Minako spied her and the others. "There's three more, over there!!" they cried.

Rei was livid. "They're all trying to harm the temple! We need to transform and stop them!"

Usagi nodded, caught up in the moment. "Right! Let's do it! Moon... Crisis... Make UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power... Make UP!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power... Make UP!"

"Venus Crystal Power... Make UP!"

Before the startled sensors of the Orbots, those who were outside were transformed into their former alter egos. Together, Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon as well as Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were ready for action! The Orbots were stunned! Although some of the villains Shadow had used to gain control of the galaxy, by most definitions, had powers that they had handled day after day, but what had just happened was almost too strange to believe.

"They have powered-beings on this Earth!" Bort exclaimed. "Wh-What do we do now?"

Bo recovered her wits quicker that the others. "They've got Rob and O-No, so let's get them back!"

"But, we'll have to fight them!" Bu said. "What if they fight back?"

Bo was adamant. "If we have to, then we have no choice! But, at least TRY not to hurt them! They are human after all!" Together, Bu, Bort and herself moved in to get to Rob, resolved to get their leader back.

Sailor Venus said, "I don't think they're going to give up, so we'd better just try to stop them without causing any more harm to Rei's temple!"

"You got, Venus!" Sailor Moon replied.

"I'm with you, Sailor Moon!" Mars added, turning to face Bo, just a few feet away. "Here's where things get hot for you! Burning..." With that, a halo of rings became concentrated at her fingertips, and she let them fly at the female Orbot, shouting, "MANDELA!!"

Bo saw the rings, and brought up her hand, using a blast of heavy cold to render the rings inert. "I'd better cool you down, you little firebug!" Extending the blast, she blanketed the ground around Mars' feet, turning the stones beneath her to into ice-covered ones. Unable to keep her footing, Mars slipped and hit the ground with a THUD! 

"AAAHH! Ouch!"

Meanwhile, Juptier had turned on Tor again, throwing a vicious punch at his squared jaw. Tor turned with the blow, so she got only a glancing blow, and also didn't break her hand in the process. "Darn you, hold still!"

"Hey, take it easy! You could hurt yourself, if your not careful!" Tor cautioned.

Jupiter was furious. "The only one that is going to get hurt is YOU, tin-face!" She concentrated on her own powers of thunder and lighting, and created a small ball of energy between her palms. "Sparkling... Wide PRESSURE!!!" With that, she tossed the ball at Tor, who tried to block it with his large hands. The energy ran over his metal skin like spiders, electrifying him with a terrible shockwave of power.

"YEeeeeeOOOWWW," Tor bellowed, his circuits bombarded by the deluge of power.

Sailor Moon was getting in between Bu and Mamoru, who was still holding up Rob. She wasn't sure her powers of love could affect these robots, but she had to keep them from getting to her boyfriend. Bu wasn't all that keen on fighting Sailor Moon, either. Her programming was vehemently against causing harm to innocent people, but in the team's current situation, her first priority was to get Rob and the McGuffin fragment back. Hoping she wouldn't have to use too much force, she stepped closer. "Don't make me hurt you... I just want Rob back!"

"Come any closer, metalface, and you'll be needing a tow truck!" Sailor Moon replied, bringing up her Kalide-Moon Scope wand and pointing it at the distressed robot.

"Usa-ko, be careful!" Mamoru cautioned.

Sailor Moon nodded once, then took a step forward while concentrating on her powers. Bu reacted by focusing her own powers of illusion, and she generated multiple images of herself to confuse and force the girl to let her get to her leader. 

But, Sailor Moon had seen this done before, and she decided to take the initiative. Gathering herself, she sprang forward, jumping into the air and striking out at one of the images with a hard kick. "Sailor... KICK!"

"CLANG!" Unlike the last time a foe tried this, Sailor Moon was right on the mark, and Bu went sailing backwards, landing in a confused heap on her backside, stunned. Before she could recover, Sailor Moon had leveled her wand at Bu, and was charging it up for her all powerful attack.

"Prepare to become moon-scrap, robot! Moon...Gorgeous..."

Just at that point, Rob began to wake up, finding himself supported by a dark-haired man he didn't know, while sounds of fighting were going on. He looked around in time to see Bu get knocked down, and watched as some girl in a skirted-outfit began to chant something, while aiming a glowing rod at his companion. "Wait! STOP!" He shouted, "DON'T HARM THEM!"

His shout was strident enough to shock everyone into stopping, their fight forgotten as soon as they heard his shout. He pushed himself away from Mamoru and staggered down the temple steps, and was met by his team of Orbots, all of them very happy to see that he wasn't harmed.

"Oh, Rob! Thank goodness you're all right!" Bu was saying.

"Did these characters try to hurt you, Rob?" Tor asked, rubbing his backside, from where Jupiter had last thrown him to the ground.

"I . . . don't think they meant any harm, guys," Rob replied, still a bit shaky from his near fall from the skies. "I think they must have thought you were attacking their home, or something."

Mars was still angry, "OF COURSE, they were attacking my temple! At least that one was! Look what he did to our stone lion!" she said, pointing to where Crunch had bitten off a large chunk of the statue by the steps.

Rob looked at Crunch, "Crunch! How many times have I told you NOT to go around eating other people's things!" he admonished, shaking his head in disapproval, as well as to clear it.

The burly robot simply laughed, letting out an embarrassed "*Buuuurrp!* Sorry."

"Now that we've found you, m-m-maybe we can get you and O-No and that piece of the McGuffin Stone and go home?" Bort asked, still not liking the way the Scouts were looking at them.

Rob looked around in concern. "O-No? Where is she? There is another robot that belongs here-!"

"Ami-Chan? "She was trying to re-activate that robot we found. Didn't she get out?" Rei asked. 

Rob's head whipped around to stare at the fiery scout. "Robot?!? O-No!! Where is she??"

Just then, O-No appeared at the doorway of the temple, looking a bit dazed. She was being helped by Ami, who had managed during the confusion to trigger her self-activation program. "Rob? Whu-what happened?"

"O-No!!" Rob exclaimed. At once, he was up the steps and at her side. "Are you all right?"

"I... I think so..." the small robot replied. "I guess we got out of that... cylinder in time."

"Rob, what's wrong with O-No?" Bu asked, her voice colored with concern.

Rob turned her around and opened her access panel, and frowned. "She sounds like she's not on full power yet! I'd better see if I can reset her primary power." Fiddling with some circuits, Rob told his assistant, "Don't worry, O-No, I'll have you back in top shape!"

After a few moments more, O-No suddenly looked less sluggish, her eyes coming fully alight as Rob finished his adjustments. "Hey! I feel much better!"

"Glad to have you back among the functional, O-No!" Tor said. The other Orbots gathered around her and began to make a fuss over her, but Sailor Moon suddenly placed herself in the middle of their reunion. "Excuse me, but, could you please tell us who you people are??? And, why did you come here in the first place???"

Rob looked at his companions and then at the gathered Sailor Scouts. "My name is Rob Simmons, and these are Tor, Bort, Bo, Bu, Crunch and you've met O-No."

"We're all known as the Mighty Orbots," O-No chimed in, "Defenders of Earth, and the Galaxy!"

The Scouts all blinked in surprise. "Mighty... Orbots??? But, we though-"

"We are from the future. From the 23rd Century, actually." Bo replied.

"Maybe you can tell us where we are? And who you all might be?" Rob asked.

"This is the 20th Century, and you're in Tokyo, Japan." Jupiter said.

"And were the Sailor Scouts! Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus!" Sailor Moon explained. "This is Mamoru and Chibi-Moon, and I'm their leader, Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Scouts, hm? Must say I'm *Ouch*... impressed!" Tor commented, rubbing his sore chin.

"Th-th-th 20th Century??? No wonder this place has no robots!" Bort exclaimed.

"Rob, how did we ever get back here? I thought we were trying to get to the Galactic Patrol Base on Sigma-7?" Bu asked her creator.

Rob put his hand to his chin, thinking. "I'm not sure, Bu. Maybe it has something to do with the properties of that fragment of the McGuffin Stone."

Ami spoke up, "McGuffin Stone? Do you mean this?" She pulled out the orange fragment, holding it out to Rob and the others.

Bo smiled in relief, "That's it! We didn't lose it when we escaped that duranium death-trap!"

Rob picked the fragment out of Ami's hands. "Thank goodness! Bort, convert into a all-purpose analytic scanner. I want to see if this fragment is still functional."

"Will do, Rob!" Bort said, triggering his conversion circuits. In a blink of an eye, he shifted into a portable lab scanner. 

The Scouts all jumped in surprise. "Wow! How did he do that?!?" Chibi Moon asked.

Ami was piqued. "A mimetic-shape shifter! They must have an incredible level of technology in the future!"

Rob placed the crystal into the viewer and began to scan it, manipulating the controls. He was intent on his task, looking at the readouts on the fragment while the others waited.

Bu stepped up beside him, concern on her metallic features. "Is it going to be able to get us home?"

Rob commented, "From the looks of it, this fragment has more than enough power, but it's slightly unstable. I think it must have been damaged from the trip here."

"B-b-but it WILL get us back home?" Bort asked nervously.

Rob frowned, "I think it will... but we'll just have to be careful as to how we use it."

"Just... what does that crystal do, exactly?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's part of a much larger crystal called The McGuffin Stone," O-No answered, "It can make anything you think of become real!"

"Really? How does it work?" Venus asked.

"You just think it," Bo explained, "and it makes it happen."

"Like magic." Bu added.

"Cool! Let me see it!" Usagi exclaimed, grabbing the fragment from a startled Rob. "Make anything you wish for come true!" Immediately she began to think about comic books, ice-cream sundaes, and sweet cakes, when Mars snatched the stone away. "Hey!!!"

"Cool it, Sailor Moon!" she scowled. "Knowing you, you'll start thinking about all those sweet things you like to eat so much! I swear, you eat as much as a monster sometimes!"

"Careful! You don't know what that-" Rob warned, but it was too late. The fragment glowed bright orange, nearly making Mars drop it in surprise. Then, the ground began to shake again, only this time more violently than when the Orbots had been running up the hill.

"What IS that?!?!?" Chibi-Moon squeaked. "A REAL earthquake???"

Bort reverted from his current form into his robot one, only to extent his eyes out, forming a set of binoculars. He quickly scanned the surrounding skies and the grounds beyond the temple, before his gaze was riveted to something just beyond the city's skyline. "I don't think you wanna know, but it's not gonna be good for the city!" he said, pointing towards the city.

As one, the Orbots and Scouts looked to where Bort was pointing. There in the mid-morning sky, looking as deadly as a hurricane, was an immense, monstrous creature. It looked like a cross between a large amphibian and a dinosaur, with great goggle-eyes with fish-eye irises, a wide mouth that had needle like teeth, webbed feet and hands with razor talons, and a body that was covered in wet, slimy greenish-gray skin.

"EeeeOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!"

Gasping, Sailor Mars did drop the fragment as she and the others stood there, watching the creature as it marched onto the city proper. Only a quick-thinking O-No was able to react fast enough to catch the fragment before it was shattered at her feet.

"Nice going, Mars! You always have to read those monster manga all the time, don't you?!?" Sailor Moon accused her teammate.

Mars looked shocked, then livid as she rounded on Sailor Moon. "Hey, this isn't my fault!!!"

The two would have disintegrated into a shouting match, but Rob plucked the stone from O-No and said, "This is no time to argue! We have to stop that thing, before it destroys the city!"

Sailor Jupiter gave Rob a look of disbelief. "You're not serious?!? Just what can WE do to stop that thing!?"

Minako voiced her agreement, "That thing's waaay bigger than the youma we used to have to fight!"

Tor shot the short blonde a look, "Who said YOU were gonna tackle it, sweetheart?"

Before any of the Senshi could reply, Rob took a shielded box that Bort had quickly made at his request, and said, "Tor is right. You need to stay here and watch the fragment for us. We'll handle the monster!"

Mercury looked from one robot to another, then at the advancing beast, then to the Orbot's Commander. "You can't! You're not powerful enough to tackle that creature like this!"

"Maybe not," Rob said with a smile, "but, we've got our own way of tackling BIG problems!" With that, Rob concentrated his thoughts on the McGuffin Stone fragment, and with a flash of orange, a floating vehicle appeared in front of the Orbots and the Senshi.

"All right! A new Beamcar!" O-No cheered.

Rob placed the fragment into the shielded box, then he handed it to Sailor Moon. "Just keep this safe! We'll be right back!" Turning away, he motioned to O-No, and together they sprinted for the Beamcar. "Orbots . . . Let's get airborne!"

At that, the five Orbots leapt into the air, firing their thrusters as they followed Rob and O-No into the sky, leaving the Senshi to watch them, a series of confused looks on their faces. Before anything else could happen, Rob shouted out a familiar command: 

"Orbots . . .UNITE!"

At that, the five robots shifted into their Battle-Forms; boxier, angular forms that could take a lot more damage than their normal forms. Soaring up higher into the sky, the five robots looked as if they were going to collide, but there was a sudden flash . . . and then, before the startled eyes of the Sailor Scouts, they began an incredible transformation. Tor retracted into himself, pulling his arms and legs into his body while extending hard points from the exposed sections. The others folded up into oblong shapes, connecting up to where the hard points formed; Bo and Bu becoming arms, while Bort and Crunch formed legs. The end result showed the five robots becoming one, combined, gigantic robot.

Rob flew the Beamcar towards the newly formed robot, triggering a set of doors in it's chest to open. Darting inside and closing the doors behind them, he docked the vehicle to a support linkage, which raised it to a position inside the chest. There, the Beamcar unfolded into a command center, allowing the two occupants to command the entire robot from within.

"Link up, O-No," Rob told his tiny companion, "and let's go take care of that living nightmare!"

"Roger, Rob!" With that, O-No opened her chest plate, revealing a extended column that reached out to the control board in front of her. The column's head fitted to a special socket, and rotated, turning on the massive power systems that were essential to making the massive robot work.

Outside, the Senshi watched in utter wonder as the massive robot shimmered, then was revealed in it's entirety. It looked like parts of the original five robots had been fused together to form it's body. The robot lifted it's massive arms to expose a set of auxiliary thrusters at it's elbows, and they roared to life, spouting twin columns of flame as the main thrusters underneath it's feet also kicked in, sending the robot soaring into the air.

For the first time, the Senshi were getting the 20th Century's first look at the future defender of Justice: Mighty Orbots. And from the looks of things, it was going to wipe the streets of Tokyo clean with the attacking monster!

# # # # #

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO . . . COMING SOON!!!**


End file.
